


Good Initiative, Bad Judgement

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Military AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Рискованные и порой неразумные выходки некоего снайпера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Initiative, Bad Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Initiative, Bad Judgement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923041) by [Linguam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguam/pseuds/Linguam). 



– Давайте-ка я расскажу, что будет дальше! – с сильным акцентом выкрикивает мужчина, передвигая дуло пистолета с Портоса на Атоса. – Вы двое останетесь там и будете держать руки на виду, а ваш приятель… – Он грубо пихает Арамиса, который распластался на полу, заторможено моргая, и Портос гневно рычит, хотя звук теряется в реве ветра, – …снимет парашют и отдаст мне. Я, конечно, благодарен за поездку, господа, но мне действительно пора.

Он усмехается им, словно находя эту ситуацию крайне забавной.

– Самолет не может вечно лететь без пилота.

За это они получат разнос невиданных масштабов, мрачно думает Портос, с нарастающим гневом глядя, как Арамис пытается сесть – непростая задача в летящем С-130 и при нормальных условиях, и куда как сложнее при сотрясении. Он уже слышит в голове выволочку, которую закатит им Тревиль, потеряв привычное самообладание перед лицом их «непростительной халатности».

_– Кто-то **угнал** ваш самолет? Как, **ради всего святого** , вы могли это допустить!_

Портос крайне надеется на дипломатические таланты Атоса, потому что, если начистоту, он понятия не имел, как они разделили поездку с сирийским торговцем оружием Низаром аль-Мазри. Миссия была простой, в духе «получили разведданные и вернулись», заняла не более двух часов с начала до конца и не имела ничего общего с упомянутым торговцем оружием. Легкий день, без всяких неожиданных осложнений.

(Ну да, вражеские пули свистели над головами последнюю сотню метров до С-130, но это правда лишь данность при их работе).

Они забрались внутрь, чудом не получив ни единой царапины, и самолет взлетел. После получаса относительного спокойствия (их пилот - местный, который управляется с самолетом так же играючи, как Портос с любой наземной машиной), самолет резко нырнул, заставив всех троих вцепиться в ремни. Обменявшись с остальными недоуменным взглядом, Арамис встал и постучал по двери в рубку. Не получив ответа, он дернул ручку, но та не поддалась. Нахмурившись, он обернулся – без сомнения, чтобы повторить очевидное: дверь заперта, – когда дверь резко распахнулась, и мощный удар прикладом по виску отправил его на пол.

С тех пор аль-Мазри придвинулся ближе к хвосту самолета и открытому трапу, то пиная, то таща вяло сопротивляющегося Арамиса перед собой.

И Портос видел, что он начинает раздражаться.

_–_ Если я не покину самолет за тридцать секунд, – их незваный гость отбрасывает напускную вежливость, – мозги вашего друга украсят стены. Предлагаю пошевеливаться.

Он демонстративно наставляет пистолет в голову Портоса.

Арамис гневно сверкает глазами – эффект несколько скрадывается тем, как он явственно пытается сохранить равновесие при очередном крене локхида. Атос чертыхается и сильнее сжимает ремни, явно думая о том же, о чем и Портос.

_Эта птичка рухнет на вражеской территории, если мы ничего не сделаем, и вот тогда у нас начнутся **настоящие** проблемы._

Арамис, похоже, приходит к тому же выводу и кидает быстрый взгляд мимо размахивающего пистолетом психа, пытающегося стащить с него парашют, на открытый трап. Что-то блестит в его глазах, что-то самоуверенное и слегка безумное, и желудок Портоса проваливается в бездну в полутора километрах под ними.

Атос, похоже, тоже это замечает.

– Арамис, – предупреждающе выдавливает он, коротко, но резко мотнув головой, но снайпер лишь ухмыляется ему.

Впоследствии Портос будет думать, что он на самом деле должен был это предвидеть. В конце концов, не то чтобы их команда-тройка славилась своим строгим следованием правилам.

Но здесь и сейчас, в этот момент, он не успевает. На секунду.

Одним быстрым движением Арамис бросается вперед, выбивая из рук аль-Мазри и пистолет, и парашют. Оба кувыркаются по полу – не за что ухватиться, нечем затормозить – и скатываются по открытому трапу.

В полутора километрах над землей.

Без парашютов.

– Черт, – выдыхает Портос, глядя вслед, на миг оцепенев. – _Вот черт!_

– Не стой столбом, – кричит Атос, бросаясь к рубке. – Прыгай за проклятым идиотом!

Голос Атоса действует как удар хлыста, и Портос практически бросается следом.

Свежий воздух освежающе-привычно ударяет в лицо, ветер ревет в ушах. Он легко замечает Арамиса; хотя прошло не больше пяти секунд, товарищ уже в сотне метров под ним. Портос корректирует траекторию, нацелившись на распластавшегося плашмя Арамиса. Он не думает о сирийце, даже не глядит в его сторону.

Над этой смертью он не потеряет покой.

Кажется, проходят минуты, прежде чем он наконец достигает Арамиса, хотя знает, что на самом деле – всего несколько секунд. Арамис поворачивается, когда Портос в полуметре от него, словно каким-то образом ощутив его присутствие.

Ветер ревет в ушах стаей голодных волков, и Портос протягивает обе руки и притягивает Арамиса к себе, взъерошенные волосы на миг лезут в лицо, заслоняя обзор. Арамис обхватывает Портоса за шею, вцепляется со всех сил, обвивает ногами бедра.

Земля мельтешит внизу быстро приближающимся пятном, и Портос знает, что должен раскрыть парашют или они оба разобьются, но рациональную часть мозга подавляет животный инстинкт _не отпускать Арамиса_ : если он раскроет парашют, а Арамис не сможет удержаться – потому что он смертельно бледен, не может сосредоточить ни на чем взгляд и продолжает глупо моргать на Портоса, словно недоумевая, что он здесь делает и _что, черт побери, происходит!_ – он продолжит падать, а Портоса отнесет вверх парашют, и он не сможет добраться до него снова.

Одна секунда тошнотворного страха, потом Портос безжалостно подавляет его и орет «Держись!» Он разжимает руки и, не позволяя себе думать, тянется к кольцу и _дергает._ Раскрывшийся парашют дергает их вверх, и когда рывок на миг отрывает Арамиса от его груди, паника на миг вспыхивает снова, но Арамис цепляется за него словно вторая кожа – бледная и слегка зеленоватая вторая кожа.

\- Если тебя на меня стошнит, я тебя сброшу! – орет Портос, потому что понятия не имеет, что еще сказать, и Арамис слабо улыбается. Он крепко зажмуривается и утыкается лбом в плечо Портоса, без сомнения, пытаясь заставить мир перестать вращаться.

Благодарный за безводный сирийский ландшафт и сгущающиеся сумерки, которые слегка маскируют их спуск, Портос направляет парашют к небольшой долине между двумя холмами, где их не так будет просто заметить.

Приземление выходит не самым гладким, но, учитывая, что удается обойтись без переломов, Портос не собирается жаловаться. Арамис отпускает его прямо перед ударом о землю, каким-то образом умудрившись извернуться и упасть на бок, а не на спину, головой о камень, и Портос в последнюю секунду изгибается, чтобы не придавить его.

Он шумно фыркает, соприкоснувшись с землей; сотрясение отзывается во всем теле, но это приятное чувство, хорошо знакомое и позволяющее стряхнуть часть адреналина.

Отцепив ремни парашюта, он встает, когда Арамис, шатаясь, кое-как поднимается на ноги, упирается рукой в скалу для равновесия, и его тошнит.

Забыв о парашюте, Портос размашисто приближается к нему, что-то тяжелое и горячее ворочается в желудке наряду с беспокойством.

Арамис поднимает голову при его приближении: лицо зеленое, взгляд затуманенный, но в глазах блестит полуистерическое веселье.

– Должен признать, это прошло куда лучше, чем я думал, – замечает он с кривой и слегка дрожащей улыбкой.

– Ты в порядке?

– Такое ощущение, словно в голове поселилась целая группа ударников... но я выживу.

– Хорошо.

Едва слово вылетает изо рта Портоса, он впечатывает Арамиса спиной в скалу.

– _Какого лешего ты думал_! – взрывается он, слишком громко в окружающей тишине.

Мощность вспышки застает врасплох их обоих, и Арамис морщится, приложившись затылком о камень, но Портос в ярости; она пульсирует в венах словно электричество, и мышцы ноют от стремления просто _ударить._

– Ну… – начинает Арамис, но Портос прерывает.

– Ты выпрыгнул с полутора километров _без парашюта_! – взрывается он. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз так злился. – Какого черта ты творишь!

Арамис дерзко улыбается краешком рта и _подмигивает_.

– Одна проблема за раз, Портос.

В голове Портоса воцаряется абсолютная пустота, и он может лишь неверяще пялиться на своего друга; который щурится и почти наверняка заработал сотрясение; который усмехается ему, почти не взволнованный всей заварухой, хоть и несколько бледнее обычного; который выбросился из долбанного самолета. На этого безрассудного, бесшабашного, невероятного _идиота._

Выпустив Арамиса, прежде чем поддастся побуждению стереть усмешку с его лица кулаком, Портос делает шаг назад и шумно выдыхает.

– Поверить не могу, – бормочет он, глядя на быстро темнеющее небо. – Просто немыслимо.

У Арамиса, по крайней мере, достает приличия выглядеть виноватым, хотя все еще раздражающе безмятежным.

– Настоящей опасности никогда не было, Портос.

Портос недоуменно моргает, ошеломленный неподдельной убежденностью в его голосе.

– Ты не мог знать, что я успею вовремя, – наконец говорит он.

Арамис мягко улыбается.

– Для этого и нужна вера, друг мой.

Портос мог бы поклясться, что сейчас его ударит, проклятье, нужно было позволить паршивцу просто _упасть…_

Сделав глубокий вдох, он заставляет себя немного расслабиться. В конце концов, если быть с собой полностью честным – не то чтобы он сильно удивился.

Что, если подумать, пожалуй даже хуже.

Он кидает взгляд на товарища, который стоит с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись спиной к скале и тщательно контролируя дыхание.

Он хмурится, беспокойство тушит часть гнева.

– Ты точно в порядке?

Арамис устало улыбается.

– Не волнуйся, друг мой. Это всего лишь сотрясение. Ничего стоящего беспокойства.

Портос отворачивается с коротким кивком: спокойнее, но все еще слишком на взводе, чтобы быть отходчивым.

– Ясно.

Арамис вздыхает с явным расстройством.

_Так ему и надо._

_–_ Портос…

– Не начинай, – бурчит Портос. Он не хочет вести этот разговор – не сейчас и желательно никогда больше, – и им нужно идти, связаться с Атосом и убраться из этой дыры, чтобы он мог в хлам измочалить боксерскую грушу. – Просто не делай так больше.

Арамис молчит, что, пожалуй, к лучшему.

Они оба знают, что ему никогда не удастся сдержать такое обещание.

(Хотя Портос все еще злится и до чертиков раздражен полным и абсолютным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения у его друга, он держится рядом, когда они, немного посовещавшись над картой, начинают идти в направлении, где, скорее всего, приземлится Атос, и, когда Арамис начинает спотыкаться – наверняка голова беспокоит его сильнее, чем он позволяет показать, чертов упрямец, – Портос перекидывает его руку через плечо и не отпускает.

Они оба знают, что он никогда не позволит Арамису упасть.)


End file.
